The present invention comprises a new Pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium hortorum, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Amri Crared.’
‘Amri Crared’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘Amri Crared’ has a bold red flower color, is vigorous and strong, yet round and semi-compact, with good garden performance.
‘Amri Crared’ originated from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program in Gilroy, Calif. USA. The female parent was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘9779-1’ with a dark red flower color. ‘9779-1’ has darker red flowers and has a less compact plant habit than ‘Amri Crared.’
The male parent was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘9368-1’ with a violet flower color. ‘9368-1’ has a different flower color, is a stronger, more vigorous plant, and is later to flower than ‘Amri Crared.’
‘Amri Crared’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in August 2004 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. USA.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Amri Crared’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in August 2004 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. USA.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in August 2004 in Gilroy, Calif. USA and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Amri Crared’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Amri Crared’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Canada on Aug. 23, 2007 and in Germany on Jul. 2, 2007. ‘Amri Crared’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.